farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Podcast Transcript 2011-04-25
Hey farmers and welcome to this week's installment of the official FarmVille podcast. My name is Lexilicious and I am here to bring you all the latest news and information about FarmVille from Zynga. This week, we'll be talking about the recent revisions made to the gift box and marketplace, including the ability to sell multiple items at once, and the introduction of the new search feature. We'll also talk about the introduction of pig breeding, and more about sheep breeding, and you guys will all get a sneak peek of what's coming up in FarmVille in the near future. Not only the gift box is fully revamped, but it also has a search feature, the ability to search for what item you want on your farm. Your marketplace also has a search feature too, the ability to search for what market item you want on your farm. Along with the gift box and marketplace revamps, players have not seen this release before, from great new pigs, and great new sheep, FarmVille is always a sight that you have always enjoy this release about breeding these animals. First up is pigs. Pig breeding is similar to sheep breeding. The difference between pig and sheep breeding is that you can breed pigs better than sheep, because sheep breeding, however, if you don't have a ram and if you have a sheep, you need to wait till another player gets a ram and posts that ram to your feed. Pig breeding, however, is easy for you, because you can not only finish the pigpen, but you can also be available to get a sow, a sow is kind of like a special pig, where you can choose to breed what pig you want. Remember farmers, sheep and pig breeding are both the great ways in FarmVille. You can choose what pig and sheep you want in their pens. And lastly is sheep. Sheep breeding and pig breeding are always simple. All you need to do is to breed what pig and sheep you want, but not until you have a ram in your sheep pen, or a sow in your pigpen. Sheep breeding is in your sheep pen, and pig breeding is in your pigpen. We will have more information about breeding sheep and pigs as soon as we can. If you want to have more information on this big release, or if you have feedback that you would like to share with the FarmVille team, please make sure to visit the forums for more information. Now we know that the introduction of a new animal to breed had sparked some concern that there will be an insufficient amount of love potions to go around for both sheep and pigs. So that's why, for a limited time, all of our players will be available to craft love potions in their pubs. In addition to this, players can also be able to craft bricks in their bakeries, wooden boards in their spas, and nails in their winery. Those recipes can not be mastered, so make sure to craft them now before they disappear. Alright, and on that note, let's go ahead and get to the coming soon segment of this week's podcast. First, we have an addition coming in the near future that many of our players will be exciting to see. Soon, your chicken coop, dairy barn, pigpen, turkey roost, duck pond, and animal trough will be rotatable, like many of the other buildings in the game. And lastly, we are also planning on increasing the bushel limit for all of our farmers. Soon, you'll be able to store an additional 25 bushels on every additional stall you have on your farm after your first. Alright farmers, that's it for me this week, again, my name is Lexilicious, and podcasts are discontinued starting May 5th, so I'll post coming soon segments on the FarmVille forums to let you know what's coming soon. Happy Farming Everybody!